Breaking Zodiac Curses For Dummies
by Phantomsecrets
Summary: Searching for the cure. Day after day...if there even is a cure. Or are we to doomed forever.to search for what is not there. many pairings
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is a new story by both spirtfox and dariensecrets. I hope you like it and also there are many pairings in this so it's hard to place them all.

Disclaimer: if we did own fruits basket we wouldn't be writing this and would be rich.

Well on with the first chapter of Breaking Zodiac Curses for Dummies

June 11, 2001

Hmmm it's been one month since I erased that stupid girl's memory the best part was watching that stupid cat break down and my poor Yuki don't worry you don't need her. You should see them all sulking around as if she was important but she was a nothing and will forever be a nothing. It's not like that stupid Honda girl could have broken the curse anyway she may have thought she could have but she can't. For no one can break this curse they have tried for generations and no one could. She came far to close to finding this out and that is why she had to go not just because I hate her. Though if she did find out about the unbreakable curse I would have had to kill her but she didn't and no one NO ONE will ever find out about it they can't.

Head of the Sohma house.

Akito

Akito why, why did you do it I may have not even liked her but she loved all the members of the zodiac and that may have even included you though I don't see why. She was so young and kind hearted she could have been the one to save all of us even you but you don't want that do you because that would mean you would lose that 'all mighty power' you have over all of us. Well to bad I know that they are all going to search for a way to get her memories back as am I. even if you say we can't we will find a way and as I sit by your side I will find why you have do this to this innocent girl. Tourha don't worry we will find away to get your memories back even if I have to do it alone.

Rooster

Kureno Sohma


	2. Chapter 2

Hey this is chapter two of (mine)DariensSecrets and SpiritFox's join fanfic. We had that stupid three day waiting period that sucked but here it is chappie number two already up.

**Diclaimer: We own no rights to Furuba's plots characters or its Intriguing manga series which I am currently obsessed with.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

We, the Sohma's that is are having a " Lets-get-together-and-make-a-plot-againist-our-god-and-get-ourselves-killed" Party.It's going to be so much fun! A party we haven't had one of those since New Years, I shall get to see my beloveded Aya and dear Hari-san yes the Super Handsome Blossum Trio shall be reunited once again.(A/N: Is that the name?" Momiji had informed me when I had went to pick him and our little punk Hatsuharu up from school. Now I am planning to bring noisemakers and party favors orange and pink and...hello hot young high school girls. Insert my usual lecherous grin here High School Girls, High School Girls, All For Me, High School Girls. Right now I can think of a hundred ways to make those things shorter. Hot young high school girls. Hmm something's missing here...I feel this impending sense of doom...something's just not right. Owww Yuki just hit me. Damn! I thought I burned those dictionaries. I'm not a pedophile...that's what was missing. I feel so much better...now where are those high school girls. Well Sayanora till tomorrow. We shall see what this death wish of a party is about. Cake and Ice Cream I hope...and maybe insert another lecherous grin Aya has a gift for me. Hehe! High School Girls, High School Gir...

That Perverted Dog,

Shigure

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Nobody is speaking to each other today. They all spent yesterday arguing over whose plan was better. We were just supposed to arrange and meeting to organize our idea and divise a plan to get Tohru's memories back. Instead it's an all out war between the Junnyshi members of the Sohma family. The only two Sohma's not participating in the fruitless battles are Kisa who doesn't care what we do or how we have to do it just get her Oniichan back...and Kyo. Kyo is still trying to convince himself it's better now she never should have found out...telling us we're wasting our time. I can see him stuggling to make it look like nothing matters. His eyes are filled with pain...emotions he can't handle. Now anger entwined itself with them as he sits and listens to everyone bicker childichly over pointless plans that will lead nowhere. Everyone's ideas and suggestions clash and everybody thinks their idea is he best. If we can't even begin to comprimise and sgree Tohru's memories will be lost forever.There is a point where the brainjust naturally lets things fade. Tohru means eveything to this family and our stupid pigheaded pride is preventing us from saving her. That damn pervert thinks we all need to go out and get laid. Why can't Shigure be serious for once in his miserable cursed life. I know he wants to help but when he's sad hegets horney to make himself happy. Momiji as mch as he loves Tohru thinks we should leave her go. Let here memories come abk to her subtly day by day.He sayd that Tohru will remeber us that no memory deserves to be forgotten. Momiji says he knows in time she'll remember us again. After all he had stated who could forget you Hari-san. Yuki says we have to face our fears from now and our shadowed childhood and adolescent years. He sayd when nee to heal our open wounds andlet the scars fade. Rin doesn't get the point in helping...she isn't so chummy with Miss Tohru. Kagure isn't putting in all the energy I know she has. She's still jealous hat this is hitting Kyo the worst of all of us. Hasn't eaten or slept in a couple of days now. That cat is gonna kill himself If he trys keeping his act up. I don't know what to do. Everytime I do a check-up on Akito he just smiles. Not a happry smile its an evil disgusting smile that wants to send shivers down my back. I feel like he knows something crucial to our planning. It almost felt as though he was aware we've snuck around his back and whats to give us some false sent of security. Akito has nothing to worry about since we can't accomplish anything. How could I have done what I did? Even I he'd killed me which he would have I should have stood up for myself and defied him. How could I have Toru's memories erased.

Signed The Dragon

Hatori


End file.
